muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Flag
Blue Flag is the codename for a series of military exercises involving the TSF flights of Project PROMINENCE. The exercises are both used as live-combat situational evaluation of the TSFs involved, in order to gather data for use in improving them further, and as tactics development exercises. The exercises are carried out in various training areas around Yukon Base. Match Lineup ''Argos'' Test Flight Record: 3 matches, 3 wins, no losses. TSFs used: * XFJ-01a Shiranui Second x1 * XFJ-01b Shiranui Second x1 * F-15・ACTV Active Eagle x2 ''Infinities'' Test Flight Record: 2 matches, 2 wins, no losses. TSFs used: * F-22A Raptor EMD Phase2 x4 ''Idol'' Test Flight Record: 3 matches, 3 wins, no losses. TSFs used: * Su-37UB Terminator x1 * Su-37M2 Terminator x3 ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 3 wins, 2 losses. TSFs used: * J-10X x4 ''Garuda'' Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 2 wins, 2 losses, 1 draw. TSFs used: * F-18E/F Super Hornet x4 ''Azriel'' Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 2 wins, 2 losses, 1 draw. TSFs used: * F-14Ex Super Tomcat x4 ''Duma'' Test Flight Record: 4 matches, 1 win, 2 losses, 1 draw. TSFs used: * Mirage 2000 Modified x4 ''Sleipnir'' Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 3 wins, 2 losses. TSFs used: * JAS-39 Gripen x4 ''Garm'' Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 5 losses. TSFs used: * F-5E ADV Tornado x4 ''Graf'' Test Flight Record: 4 matches, 3 wins, 1 loss. TSFs used: * MiG-29OVT Fulcrum x4 Australian Test Flight Record: 5 matches, 4 losses, 1 draw. TSFs used: * F-18 Hornet x4 ''Resheph'' Test Flight Record: 1 match, 1 loss. TSFs used: * F-4E Phantom ''Sletchvalk'' Test Flight Record: 1 match, 1 loss. TSFs used: * F-16AM Fighting Falcon x4 Aftermath While the Blue Flag exercises allowed each nation to showcase the unique battle tactics and design philosophies that influenced their choice of TSFs, it was also noted that the tournament-style matches between each of the TSF flights resulted in overly-nationalistic behavior on the part of the pilots and support staff involved. In the end, Blue Flag was interrupted by the Yukon Base Incident. At least one more match, featuring the Infinities against Argos, was scheduled for the exercise prior to its interruption. Trivia *Both Resheph and Sletchvalk Test Flights are anime-original units, and did not originally exist in the novelization. *Their manner of defeat also reflects the two matches shown in the novelization that introduced Idol and Bao-Feng to the Blue Flag story arc, and suggests that the two test flights are intended as plot replacements of Duma ''and ''Azriel; Duma and Resheph were both decisively defeated in melee combat by Bao-Feng, and with the depicted finishing blow delivered by Cui Yifei, no less, while Azriel and Sletchvalk were both single-handedly dominated by Idol's Su-37UB. *While Bao-Feng ''v.s. ''Duma took place in a desert, and Idol v.s. Azriel took place over a forest, all Blue Flag matches in the anime are held in an urban training ground. *The real-world equivalent of this is Red Flag, which is roughly the US Air Force equivalent of the US Navy Fighter Weapons School, TOPGUN, albeit on a much bigger scale. Unlike TOPGUN, which is restricted to USN pilots, Red Flag is open to nations considered close allies with the USA, and includes countries both near and far; examples include Israel, Australia, Germany, and even India, Pakistan, Egypt and Singapore. Category:Total Eclipse Category:Conflict